Not everything goes as planned
by purplepagoda
Summary: Rory suffers trauma. Who will be there to comfort her? Her mom who else? Can Rory put her unhappiness aside to help someone else?
1. Shocks

Lorelai is sitting in a chair inside Rory's apartment with the lights turned off. When the door opens.

"Rory! Where have you been? I thought you said you would be here at 9. Rory it's 1 o'clock in the morning where on earth have you been?"

"Out."

"Rory I need a more sufficient answer than 'out'."

"Mom I'm sorry I was just out ok."

"Rory tell me where you were."

"I don't have to I'm an adult."

"That may be true but you're still my daughter." Lorelai gets up in her rage to turn on the light so she can figure out what's going on with Rory.

"Rory have you been crying?"

"No."

"Rory you have bruises all over."

"Mom I'm fine please just go home I'll call tomorrow."

"No!" Rory gives her the 'I don't want to talk about it' look and Lorelai leaves.

2 months later Lorelai's

"I'm here."

"Good."

"What's the emergency?"

"I tried to go into the garage last night and I couldn't get out for an hour."

"So?"

"I have to have a garage sale."

"Why? This stuff has been here forever."

"Sorry." While Lorelai is digging through a box she finds some of Rory's old baby stuff.

"Look Rory."

"I'm going to be sick." Rory runs into the bathroom and Lorelai bombards her as soon as she gets out of the bathroom.

"Rory are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Rory!"

"I'm fine really I am"

"Rory you haven't been your self for about a month and a half is something going wrong?"

"No."

"Rory something's going on I know it please just tell me."

"Mom leave me alone."

"No not until you tell me what's wrong."

"I don't want to."

"Rory it can't be that bad."

"Yes it can." Rory manages to mutter through intervals of sobs.

"Rory not telling me is worse than telling me."

"Mom I'm..."

"You're what?"

"Nothing never mind."

"I'm... I'm... I'm pregnant."

"What? Rory Gilmore! I can't believe you would be this irresponsible. Who's the father?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Mom I was..."

"You were what?"

"Nothing."

"Rory I never thought I'd have to ask you this, but what on earth were you thinking? I thought you would make the mistake I did."

"So that's what I am to you? A mistake?"

"No that's not what I meant and you know it."

"Mom my life is none of your business."

"Rory I didn't say anything when you told me you lost your virginity to a married man, but Rory I can't keep my mouth shut this time."

"Mom do you think I asked for this?"

"No ... Rory you know what I mean."

"Mom it wasn't a choice I made..."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

"Rory what aren't you telling me?"

"Mom I was raped." Rory quietly replied through sobs.

As Lorelai stands there in shock hugging her daughter thoughts run through her head she never thought would.


	2. Keeping secrets secret

"Rory I'm going to find out who did this and I'll kill him."

"Mom I just want to forget about it all together."

"Rory you're pregnant."

"I know but... I ..."

"You what Rory?" Says Lorelai calmly.

"Mom I can't even decide what to eat for breakfast half the time how am I suppose to have a baby?"

"I don't know."

"Mom I'm on the dean's list at Yale I can't have a baby."

"Rory I don't know what to tell you."

"Mom I'm scared."

"I know." Lorelai flashes back to when she first got to hold Rory.

"Mom what am I going to do?"

"Rory do you want a baby?"

"Now?"

"Ever?"

"Yeah of course."

"Rory do you want this baby?"

"I don't know."

"Rory I can't tell you what to do you have to figure it out but whatever you decide I'm there for you 100."

"Well if I do decide to keep the baby how am I going to take care of it? I can't go to school, work and take care of a baby."

"Rory by the time this baby is supposed to be here you'll only have one year of college left. Rory I'll help you however I can."

"Mom I'm going to go to back to school and think and I'll come back when I know."

"Ok."

1 week later Lorelai's

There is a knock on the door. Just by the lightness of the knock Lorelai knows it's Rory and she runs to the door almost falling down the stairs to get there.

"Mom are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure because you seem out of breath?"

"I'm fine I was upstairs is all.'

"Oh ok."

"So have you made a decision?"

"Yeah." Lorelai retreats to the living room followed by Rory.

"I'm sitting you can tell me now."

"I want to have this baby, but I need to get a better place to stay."

"I have an idea why don't you move home?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Are you a hundred percent sure?"

"Yes."

"Then I accept."

"What made you decide to keep the baby?'

"After I went home I made a doctor's appointment, and when I heard my baby's heart beat I kept thinking to myself that's my baby and that's all I thought about the rest of the day."

"Rory you know people are going to ask questions don't you?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm not going to say anything until people notice and maybe by then I'll be ready to tell them.'

"Rory just because people ask doesn't mean you have to tell them."

"I know."

"Rory you know I will help you any and every way I can right?"

"I know mom."

"Rory there are still things you have to figure out though."

"I know. Mom I want to continue this conversation but I'm starving can we eat."

"Do you want to go to Luke's?"

"Sure."

Within the next 3 weeks Rory moves back in with her mom and finds a job.

December 31st 4:30 P.M. Rory arrives home and finds Lorelai in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hey I'm home."

"Good. I'm of tomorrow and the day after do you want me to paint the baby's room?"

"Sure."

"First I need to know what color to paint it."

"Yellow is fine."

"Rory! Why won't you find out if the baby is a girl or a boy?"

"The doctor wrote it down, but I don't really want to know."

"Come on Rory!"

"No because if I tell you you'll paint it that color and then if someone comes over they'll ask why you painted it that color. If you just paint it yellow no one will ask why."

"Rory!"

"Mom I can't let you because when people ask you'll come up with some lame excuse that no one will believe and then they'll be suspicious. I don't want that people are already suspicious about me moving back in."

"Rory people are going to find out eventually. I mean no is going to say anything now if they think you have gained a few pounds but that's only because everyone gains weight around the holidays."

"I know but I want to prolong the misery as long as possible. No one knows but you and I and that's how I want to keep it for at least 2 or 3 more months."

"Rory people are going to put 2 and 2 together eventually."

"I know but if one person finds out then the whole town will know and by the time I know everyone knows it will be al the way to Hartford."

"That's why you don't want any one to know.'

"What do you mean?"

"You don't want your grandparents to find out."

"That's not true."

"Whatever Rory I'll paint the room yellow if you want me too."

"Ok good."

2 months later Emily and Richard Gilmore's house. Lorelai and Rory arrive just in time for dinner. When they walk in the door Emily comes over to hug them immediately.

"I'm so glad to see you it's been so long since you to have been able to make it to dinner."

"Yeah well were glad to be here." Lorelai says as unfake as possible.

The dinner table

"So Rory how is school?"

"Good grandma"

"How is life in general?"

"Fine."

"So Rory why did you decide to move back home?"

"I... I..."

"She just wanted to be at home because she decided living on campus wasn't for her."

"Oh. Rory aren't you hot it's awfully warm to be wearing a sweatshirt." Rory looks down at her oversized Yale sweatshirt.

"I'm fine plus this is my favorite shirt I have it warn to where it's just right."

"Ok. Just as long as you're comfortable."

"I am."

"Good."

"Mom could you help me find my cell phone I think I left it in my purse but I need to find it in case anyone calls Paris said she needed to call me tonight." Rory says giving her mother a look.

"Sure." Lorelai and Rory go into the corridor.

"What?"

"Can we leave grandma is making me really uncomfortable she's asking way to many questions."

"No. I told you people would ask questions eventually."

"I know but I thought I had another month at least."

"Rory you don't your wearing clothes that just barely hid it and people are starting to wonder."

"Ugh. So do I keep lying or should I tell her?"

"I don't know it's up to you. If you don't want her to know don't tell her but if you don't she's going to keep asking questions because that's what she does."

"Alright lets go back in know." Lorelai and Rory head back into the dinning room.

"Did you find your phone?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"So Rory are you doing well in school?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Rory you seem a little bit antsy tonight is something wrong? Is there a problem? Am I making you uncomfortable."

"Actually grandma you are making me a little bit uncomfortable, but if there's something you want to say just say it."

"Rory I was wondering if there's something you're not telling us."

"Like what?"

"Nothing in particular just something."

"Look if I were or am there's a reason behind it so I would appreciate it if you would quit being nosey."

"Fine I'll try."

"Good." There is silence until they finish their meal.

"It was delicious grandma, but I really have to get home I have tons of stuff I have to do."

"Ok." Emily and Richard walk Rory and Lorelai to the door.

"Drive safely, and don't stay up to late."

"OK grandma goodnight."

"Goodnight." Rory and Lorelai arrive home about ½ an hour later. When they get in the house they both plop down on the couch."

"So when are you going to tell them?"

"Well if grandma keeps bugging me soon I guess but if not I was thinking around July."

"Rory you're having the baby in August."

"I know."

"So what do have to do that's so pressing?"

"Make a list of everything I need to order online before the baby gets here."

"Rory that takes like ½ an hour and plus you told me you weren't going to order that stuff until June or July."

"I'm not."

"Oh."

"I just wanted to leave the mad house."

"Oh I understand. I'm going into the kitchen to make some coffee do you want some? Oh that's right you can't."

"That was mean you did that on purpose."

"I did but it's so fun to torment you."

"I know."

"So when are you going to tell everyone else?"

"Go."

"I'm going." When Lorelai comes back from the kitchen Rory is asleep with her head on the notepad. Lorelai starts to cover her up.

"I'm not asleep just resting my eyes."

"Good. If you want I'll go shopping out of town and I'll just get unmarked boxes. How does that sound?"

"Good except I want to go with you."

"Fine."

"I have the day off tomorrow."

"Good me too. It'll be a Gilmore shopping spree."

"Mom"

"Ok not a shopping spree just a shopping trip."

"Ok."

"Rory promise me you'll let me buy you some maternity clothes."

"Why? I'm not going to wear them."

"By June you'll be begging for them."

"Fine but only a few outfits."

"Ok."

The next day as Rory and Lorelai are coming out of the Maternity Shop in the mall in Hartford they hear a painfully familiar voice.

"Rory! Lorelai!"

"Just keep walking" Lorelai mutters to Rory.

"Oh look a bathroom we can hide out."

"Good idea." But it was to late they had been caught Emily was hot on their trail.

"Scratch that go to the car."

"Ok." Just as they turned around and headed to the exit Emily grabbed them from behind.

"Hi girls."

"Hi Mom."

"Hi grandma."

"Why were you to in a maternity store?"

"One of our friends asked us to pick up some stuff."

"That's a lame excuse Lorelai."

"It's the truth."

"No it's not but I'd certainly like to hear it."

"Grandma..."

"Mom I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"Yeah well I've got to go." Emily was to shocked to say anything. So Rory and Lorelai got in the car with all of the bags and boxes and headed home.

"Mom. You lied to her. She's going to find out."

"So... what it will at least buy you some time to think about how you want to tell her."

"Mom you still shouldn't have lied"

"I know, but I really didn't."

"Mom come on."

"Ok well I did but I had you going for a minute didn't I."

"Maybe for ½ a second"

"Uh huh."

"I saw the look."

"Yeah, Yeah."

"This only buys you a little bit of time."

"I know but when I tell her then I'll have to tell everyone else too."

"Not if she keeps her mouth shut."

"Look I'll act pregnant until you're ready to tell her."

"You would do that for me?"

"Yeah."

Authors note: For chapter 3 you'll be shocked at what I have planned.


	3. Rory Reveals her secret

The 4th of July Emily and Richard's

The family is sitting outside eating traditional 4th of July food.

"Rory you're wearing a coat aren't you hot? It's almost 90 degrees outside."

"No I'm not hot."

"So Lorelai when are you going to admit that you're lying?"

"I'm not going to because I'm not."

"Whatever." Lorelai rushes inside as Emily finishes her sentence. When Lorelai returns Rory takes her aside."

"What?"

"Mom I think I'm going to tell them but really in a really subtle manner."

"Ok, but are you ready to give them an honest answer?"

"I don't know but Mom I too hot to care."

"Ok." Rory walks towards the door.

"I'm going to put my jacket inside I'll be right back."

"Ok."

"Mom I guess you were right she was hot."

"I guess so. I'm glad she went inside to take her jacket off though I was afraid she was going to have a heat stroke." As Emily finishes talking Rory walks out carrying a big bowl of salad . She sits down and then sits the bowl on the table.

"So Rory I see you got hot."

"Yeah I couldn't stand it any more." Rory says as she takes a drink of her tall glass of lemonade.

"So Lorelai why couldn't Luke make it?"

"He had to make food for a town cook out because Sookie is busy with the baby."

"Oh."

"I'll be back I have to pee." Rory says as she gets up. She quickly runs into the house. Leaving Emily dumbfounded.

"Lorelai am I seeing things?"

"I don't know. What did you see?"

"Rory... Rory... Rory..." Just as Emily starts to say something other than Rory Rory walks back out.

"Grandma why are you staring at me?" Rory asks as she sits down even though she knows the answer.

"Rory please stand up."

"Ok." Rory says reluctantly as she slowly stands up.

"Rory please tell me you gained 30 pounds by over eating."

"May I sit down now?"

"Yes but please answer me."

"Well first of all I've only gained 27 pounds and secondly it could partly be because I've been over eating but I think it's mostly because I'm having a baby."

"Please tell me this is some joke you and your mother have concocted to irritate me."

"No it's not grandma."

"Rory how on earth did you get pregnant?"

"Grandma I thought you knew how you get pregnant."

"Rory you know what I mean."

"Look grandma it wasn't something I hoped for and certainly something I didn't do on purpose."

"Well I would hope you didn't do it on purpose."

"Grandma I really don't want to explain the circumstance to you because it's something I am going to have a hard time saying but I want you to know most people would have gone about the situation a different way."

"Rory I still don't get what you're trying to say."

"I have to go to the bathroom I'll explain it when I get back."

"Ok." After Rory leaves Lorelai starts to explain.

"Mom Rory didn't want you to know because she didn't want you to know how it happened but not because she did something she should be ashamed of but because she couldn't control it and she still has a hard time even admitting how it happened to herself."

"Lorelai what are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I don't know mom what do you think I'm trying to say?"

"Are you telling me she was raped?"

"Yeah I am."

"Now that I know the truth about Rory will you tell me the truth about you?"

"Uh..." Lorelai heads into the house as Rory is walking out."

"Do you still want me to explain?"

"No."

"Good."

"So Rory are you being mean to your mother?"

"How so?"

"Well I have a feeling you know the gender of the baby and you're not telling you're mother."

"Yeah well I thought I could have some fun."

"Will you tell me?"

"Hold on." Rory pokes her head in the house and then comes back out. Then she whispers into her grandma's ear."

"Hey what about me?"

"What about you grandpa?"

"Won't you tell me?"

"No grandma might though."

"No I don't think he needs to know."

"Me neither."

"So Rory just out of curiosity when are you supposed to have this baby?"

"August." Lorelai replies as she comes out of the house."

"When in August?"

"August 6th."

"Oh."

"So we've got to get going."

"Ok."

Lorelai and Rory go back to Stars Hollow to the diner. They arrive cheerfully. As they are eating desert together they start talking.

"I'll be right back I'm going to be sick." Lorelei goes into the bathroom. When she comes out Rory takes her aside.

"Mom grandma knows besides we're out of her presence so you can quit pretending you have morning sickness."

"I would like to but I really can't"

"What do you mean?"

"Rory I am sick."

"What do you mean sick how? Like a cold?"

"No like puking."

"So do you think you're actually pregnant?"

"No."

"Mom don't you find it a little weird?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've been kind of suspicious lately I mean I did notice that you have been going to the bathroom a lot lately."

"You're joking right?"

"No. Mom. Come on just go find out at some point."

"Fine."

"Good."

"But what am I going to tell Luke? How am I going to tell Luke?"

"I don't know you'll figure it out you're Lorelai Gilmore you always do."

"You're right."

"Duh now lets go back out there."

"Ok." Rory walks out and Lorelai follows a few seconds later.

"Lorelai are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"No you're not you've been crying. You are crying."

"Luke I'm fine."

A few minutes later Rory and Lorelai walk out of the diner and over to see Lane.

As soon as Rory arrives at Lanes she trots up the stairs to talk to her while Lorelai stands and talks to Mrs. Kim

"Hey Lane!"

"Hey Rory?"

"What?"

"You look different."

"Oh right."

"Rory are you dressing like that for a reason?"

"What do you mean?"

"Fat like."

"Lane I'm not fat and I'm not pretending to be fat."

"So what are you?"

"Pregnant."

"Like pretending to be?"

"No like for real."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell any one except my mom and just today I told my grandparents and Luke."

"Rory!"

"Lane I'm going insane."

"Why?"

"Because I'm supposed to have a baby in a month and two days and I have a slightly suspicious that my mother is pregnant."

"Are you kidding?"

"No."

"So? How are you going to do all this?"

"Lane I have no idea that's why I came to see you I need you to help me I'm freaking out."

"Calm down Rory."

"Hey do you want to go walk around town with me?"

"Why?"

"To see how the town reacts it should be fun."

"Alright." Rory and Lane go downstairs.

"Mom do you want to come with us?"

"To do what?"

"Walk around the town square."

"Yeah lets go."

After the town deals with the initial shock they are very exited and happy for Rory.

Authors Note: In chapter 4 a Gilmore will arrive and Lorelai will find out weather or not she's pregnant. Sorry to keep you hanging.


	4. Short&Sweet Answers

Authors Note:

Dear Reviewers Please be nice I appreciate you comments but I can only do so much. Please don't review if you're going to be harsh. I enjoy writing but I'm only 13 I always have homework and I write when I can. I try really hard but please be patient. I don't want to use huge words because to me it can become boring and for some people they can't understand 50 letter words but I promise I will use as much description and as big as words as I can think of but please be understanding, and as for the story skipping a chunk of time that's only because the most interesting part is after the baby is born. Please just think about what you write in your review before you write it, I mean would you want reviews so harsh? Please be patient and I will give it my all but you have to think about all of the nice things you can say instead. I understand that one has to have ridicule but if every review is ridicule you tend to become discouraged.

July 5th 7 A.M.

"Hey mom what are you doing up so early?"

"I can't sleep."

"Why?"

"I can't keep from puking long enough to sleep."

"Oh."

"Do you want me to head to the drugstore?"

"For what?"

"You know what."

"Rory, I'm fine I just need some Pepto-Bismol. Look Rory I'm not pregnant I just ate something that didn't agree with me."

"Mom in the past week what have you eaten that is unusual for you?"

"I don't know… Oh I had week old pizza."

"Eww but what's so unusual with that? I mean you do that on a regular basis."

"Rory I'm not pregnant."

"Mom at least take a test it will put me at ease."

"Fine I'll take one."

"Are you crazy do you want the whole town to know?"

"No."

"Then let me buy it I mean I'm already pregnant."

"Yeah about that, how did that turn out yesterday?"

"Are you kidding it took all of 2 ½ minutes to spread over all of Stars Hollow I timed it. It's a really good thing I've only gained 27 pounds."

"Ok but what are you going to say when someone asks you what you're doing I mean its obvious you already know you're pregnant."

"So I'll say I'm buying it for my friend Jane at Yale who's too embarrassed to buy one herself."

"Ok. Fine. But Rory I'm going to be I'm a couple years away from 40 I'm too old to have a baby."

"Whatever."

30 minutes later Rory bought every Pregnancy test in Stars Hollow. When she arrived home her mother asked:

"Rory I didn't know you needed a paper bag that big for 1 pregnancy test."

"You don't. However you're Lorelai Gilmore you'll have to take more than one to prove to yourself you really are pregnant."

"Right. So how many did you buy?"

"One of every kind."

"How many?"

"12."

"How much did that cost?"

"Like $80."

"Ok."

"So go to the bathroom pee on every stick."

"Rory I don't have that much pee in me."

"Well drink a big glass of water."

"No never mind I can I have to pee really bad I've been holding it."

"Good go."

½ an hour later Rory goes into see what's taking so long. She goes in the bathroom where her mother is sitting on the floor with her eyes closed surrounded by pregnancy tests.

"Mom why are your eyes closed?"

"I can't look. Will you tell me?"

"How can you tell I mean the colors mean something different for most of the tests."

"The sticks are sitting on the boxes."

"Ok but please open your eyes."

"Ok. Read them so I can weep."

"Alright."

"The first one is a digital read out."

"What does it say?"

"Pregnant."

"Ok that's only 1 out of 12."

"Ok # 2,3 and 4. Are all pink dots which means positive for all 3 of them."

"Ok. That's 4 out of 12."

"5 and 6 are blue dots which also means the same."

"Rory I really don't like this."

"7 and 8 are plus signs which mean positive."

"9, and 10 are 2 pink lines which means they're positive."

"11 has one pink line which means the same as all of the rest."

"And the 12th one?"

"12 has a double blue line which means that's the 12th test that says you're pregnant."

"Rory please tell me I am dreaming."

"Ok. But it's not true."

"Rory how do I tell Luke I'm having his baby?"

"Leave a pregnancy test in his bathroom?"

"Rory come on."

"Just be honest."

"Rory I don't know how to."

"Mom you'll figure it out. If I can figure out a way to tell grandma you can defiantly find a way to tell Luke."

"You're right now will you change the subject?"

"Sure. Mom what's it like?"

"What like?"

"Having a baby?"

"What do you mean? Emotionally or Physically."

"Physically."

"Well it is somewhat like making a water melon go through a nostril."

"It hurts that bad?"

"Well yeah."

"Now tell me what it was like when you first saw me… emotionally."

"I can't really describe it. I mean I was happy but oh so scared. I was 16 and I had to raise a baby."

"Ok. Mom what do I tell people?"

"You ought to tell them the truth but if you can't at first just avoid the question."

"I don't know how to."

"Just change the topic."

"Ok." At Emily and Richard's Rory's water breaks and Emily and Lorelai take her to the hospital. Within minutes they have arrive at the hospital.


End file.
